Sophia Goff (1788-1873)
|birth_year=1788 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_locality=Frensham |birth_county=Hampshire |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1873 |death_month=2 |death_day=15 |death_locality=Sunbury-on-Thames |death_county=Middlesex |death_nation-subdiv1=England |death_nation=United Kingdom |wedding1_year=1809 |wedding1_month=3 |wedding1_day=14 |wedding1_locality=Thames Ditton |wedding1_county=Surrey |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |baptism_year=1788 |baptism_month=1 |baptism_day=9 |baptism_locality=Frensham |baptism_county=Hampshire |baptism_nation-subdiv1=England |baptism_nation=United Kingdom |globals= }} Early Life Sophia Goff was born in Frensham, Hampshire, probably shortly before her christening there on 9 January 1788. She was born rather late in her parents marriage - William Goff and Mary Mitchel had married on Boxing Day 1766 in Headley. Sophia's siblings were Elizabeth (1770), Hannah (1774), Charlotte (1776), Richard (1778), Henry (1780), and Frances (1783). William was "of Churt", which is just over the Surrey border. Marriage Sophia was 21 when she married Edward Penfold on 14 March 1809 in Thames Ditton. Nothing is known about Edward's life before marriage. The couple lived in Sunbury-on-Thames, where Edward worked as a maltman. Possible reference to her husband's family: http://homepage.ntlworld.com/house-martin/family/penfoldbetchworthparish.htm - he may be the Edward Penfold born in 1787. Later Life Widowed in her thirties in 1824, Sophia raised her children alone. She worked as a charwoman into her fifties. Two of her children remained unmarried and lived with her all their lives: Elizabeth, who was deaf and died in 1853; and George, a farm worker and carter, who died in 1861. For many years Sophia lived in Thames Street, Sunbury-on-Thames. The 1851 and 1861 census show a nurse child living with the family, suggesting Sophia took on nurse children regularly. After her son George died Sophia was left alone, and moved into an alms house on Nursery Road, Sunbury. She passed away on 15 February 1873 aged 85. Descendants *Sophia Goff (1788-1873), m. 1809 Edward Penfold (-1824) **Mary Penfold (1812-1879), m. 1833 Francis Jeoffroy (1805-1856) ***Isabella Sophia Jeoffroy (1834-1885) ***Edward Francis Jeoffroy (1836-1885), m. 1862 Louisa Durrant (1844-1882) ****Fanny Isabel Jeoffroy (1864-1881) ****Ellen Florence Jeoffroy (1867-1935), m. 1890 Charles James Wells (1866-?) ****Sophia Jeoffroy (1870-?) ****Edward William Jeoffroy (1873-1950), m. 1917 Gertrude Beatrice Luckhurst (1887-1975) *****Beatrice M Jeoffroy (1922), m. 1944 Albert G Brownlee (1914 *****Edward W Jeoffroy (1923) ***Francis Jeoffroy (1838-1904), m. Sarah (c1836-1898) ****Jane Jeoffroy (1867-1959?), m. 1892 Charles Edward McDonald (1872-1927) *****Charles Edward McDonald (1892-1956) ****David Jeoffroy (1869-?) ****Sarah Maria Jeoffroy (1870-?) ****Susannah Jeoffroy (1873-?) ***Sophia Jeoffroy (1840-1892) ***Louis Porchay Jeoffroy (1842-1898), m. 1865 Anne Jane Robinson (1838-1885); then m. 1889 Mary Hummerston (1851-1907) ****Isabella Mary Jeoffroy (1870-1945), m. 1895 Lawrence John Gow (1868-1938) *****Edwin Laurence Gow (1895-1945), m. 1922 Laura Croucher (1903-1985) ******A. L. Gow (1923) ******J. Gow (1925) ******P. I. Gow (1928) ******M. D. Gow (1930) ******L. Gow (1932) ******J. Gow (1937) *****Harry John Gow (1897-1972), m. 1932 Minnie Florence Brooks (1903-1983) *****Lawrence George Gow (1898-1952), m. 1931 Winifred A Brazier ******D. D. Gow (1934), *****Grace Nora Gow (1900-?), m. 1924 John E Davidson *****Jessie Annie Gow (1902-1992), m. 1931 Friston Ernest Henry Calrow, Esq. (1906-1972) ******J. R. F. Calrow (1933) *****William Donald Gow (1905-1986), m. 1932 Evelyn Daisy Brown (1912-1980) ******P. M. E. Gow (1934) ******E. J. Gow (1936) ****Elizabeth Anne Jeoffroy (1874-?), m. 1907 William George Parrott ****Florence Marie Jeoffroy (1890-?), m. 1915 Francis F Moore *****Francis Charles Moore (1916-1993) ***William Henry Jeoffroy (1844-1917), m. 1867 Louisa Elizabeth Amy Hugard (1848-1879); then m. 1883 Hannah Moody (1843-?) ****Elizabeth Amy Jeoffroy (1868-?), m. 1891 Samuel Stevens Tarran (1873-1950) ****Martha Isabella Jeoffroy (1870-?), m. 1902 Frederick Maslin (1870-1922); then m. 1925 William Hillman ****William Joseph Jeoffroy (1872-1945), m. 1902 Elizabeth Price (1866-?) *****Lilian Minnie Jeoffroy (1902-?), m. 1941 Frederick W Brown __SHOWFACTBOX__